Cora's Voyeur
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: One-Shot. Black Queen. Trigger Warning: Incest. Cora has always imagined Regina as she pleasured herself. But one day Cora is watched by the object of her affections. And Regina doesn't seem to mind, either.


_**Cora's Voyeur**_

**Author:** TheYoshiGurl | LittleMissBacon

**With Help From:** littlereddove (tumblr)

**Rating:** M | NSFW | NC-17

**Author's Notes:** This fanfic was written thanks to tumblr and Barbara Hershey moaning so . . . interestingly. Not sure if I'm proud or ashamed of myself for writing this. All mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc) are mine as this was written in an hour and a half. Anyway, enjoy!

**Trigger Warning:** Incest

_**BQxBQxBQ**_

Cora Mills, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, was many things; a monarch, a wife, a lover, a manipulator, a witch, and a mother. Oh, a mother she was. Harsh at that, but her daughter loved her all the same, despite the odd punishments she doled out. Ruling with an iron fist, Cora was feared by all. But when she knew she was completely alone in her chambers, separated from her husband's, Cora allowed herself to relax. After a particularly taxing day of listening to her court whining about the neighbouring kingdom ruled by King Leopold and Queen Eva retaliating to Cora's threat, the Queen found herself in her chambers, unwinding. The few things that would help her fully relax were long baths and 'taking care of herself' to thoughts of her sweet, beautiful, _innocent_ Regina. She just turned sixteen, Cora mused as she trailed her fingers along the soft fabric of the dress she wore today.

Cora let her fingers wander from her stomach, over the swell of her breasts and around her neck to start unlacing the corseted strings. Undoing the string with practiced ease, the back of her dress began to part inch by inch, revealing smooth skin. Cora let the dress fall until it bunched around her hips before shimmying it the rest of the way down to the floor. She breathed in deeply, letting her lungs expand and fill with much needed air. The dress she wore was tight, incredibly so, that it restricted her oxygen intake, although she'd never let the effect it had on her show. She brought her hands back up to her neck and proceeded to drag her nails down the supple skin to cup the now free breasts. Cora shivered at the contact, her short nails scratching over her peaked nipples. She bit her lip, thinking of how her little girl would touch her; gently, hesitantly because of her inexperience but she imagined she'd enjoy directing, commanding Regina what to do to her. The brunette smiled and pinched the hardened peaks, letting a low moan slip from her lips. Leaving her breasts alone for now, her hands trailed down past her stomach and to either of her hips to grasp the thin fabric of her undergarments and pulled them down slowly. Her thumbs grazed down the path of her outer thighs and she shivered again, imagining her daughter's young hands helping her undress.

Once fully bare she merely left the clothes on the floor for the time being and headed straight for the bathroom, bringing her hand up to her hair to release it so that her brown locks rested against her back and shoulders. With a flick of her wrist the generously sized in-floor tub filled with warm scented water. Cora slowly descended the small steps into the water until it embraced her tense body. She needed release and soon. Settling on to the in-built bench, the monarch reclined against the side of the bath and her shoulders relaxed. Allowing her eyes to slip closed, she then began her adventure to that sweet release she so desired. Fuelled by pictures of Regina in rather compromising positions at the hand of herself, she snaked one hand back down her body to find the glorious wetness that was not the result of the water. A shuddering sigh could be heard echoing through the marble walled room and flowing out into the bedroom.

_**BQxBQxBQ**_

Regina Mills had been doing less than princess-ly thing this afternoon, riding her horse - 'like a man' as her mother would often say disapprovingly, bareback no less - and exploring the forest. After a whole day of riding and adventuring she saw that the sun was setting and headed for home before her mother could punish her for being out so late. It was odd, Regina thought, that the punishments she received were nothing like what she'd seen any of the servants have. A bit of a hard spanking over Cora's knee and a ban from one of her favourite pastimes for a certain period of time before she was sent off to her room to clean up and with a kiss to her mother's lips, as compensation for making her deal out punishment at all. Of course Regina didn't want any kind of punishment at all, seeing the disappointment and anger in her mother's eyes was enough to try her best to avoid it as much as possible, but in perspective of other punishments that servants have to endure hers was quite tame.

The Princess didn't dwell on the subject much longer as she rode hard back to the stables to let her horse rest, brushing it down and feeding it a treat. She walked quickly back into the castle to clean herself up before joining her parents for dinner. Regina's room was the farthest down the hall in the upper storey, past her parents' joint chambers. So, the young brunette needed to be quick if she didn't want a spanking. As she passed her mother's room she heard a noise and was instantly curious. She'd never heard anything like it! Just to make sure her mother was alright, Regina decided to investigate. She pushed open the door and entered tentatively. She scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary but only found a pile of clothes. It was her mother's dress and . . . Her undergarments. Since her curiosity was so strong she moved unconsciously towards the untidy pile of clothing. Upon closer inspection she noticed that her mother's underwear was damp. She nearly giggled at the thought of her mother wetting her pants. She could imagine Cora not being able to relieve herself because of all the complaining noblemen that constantly hounded her. It would only be logical to think that.

But another louder, clearer sound echoed through the room to shake her from her musings. It was a voice that carried her name.

"_Regina_."

Regina stood up straight and tensed. That was her mother and she sounded as if she were in pain. Following the sound cautiously Regina stood at the door leading to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could only see a sliver into the room. She could just make out the bath and her mother, facing the side of the room, lying in it with an almost pained expression. The Princess watched as the water rippled from Cora's movements. Her hand was submerged deep in the water and from what Regina could see it rested between her thighs. Her other hand was more visible, just grazing the surface of the water, was squeezing the flesh of her left breast. Regina had to keep herself from gasping or making any noise at all for fear of being caught. Her eyes widened when she heard the next words that seemed to drip seductively from her mother's red lips.

"My dear, sweet daughter . . ." Cora moaned as her body arched into her own touch.

Regina's heart started pounding fast in her chest, like she had just run three marathons. She gripped on to the doorjamb and watched with undivided attention. She knew she should probably look away but something forced her to stay, to watch.

_**BQxBQxBQ**_

Cora's head lolled back as her fingers lightly grazed the pleasure nub that rested between her thighs. She quickened her pace slightly before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and the magic that flowed within her tingled her skin. Someone was watching her. Using the reflexion of a mirror fixated on the wall Cora was able to determine her voyeur. She only moaned louder, whimpered even, as she saw the object of her affections, of her fantasies and imagination. It was obvious that Regina did not know that she had been spotted so she decided to have a little fun. Cora lifted herself to sit on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs wide before returning her hand back to its place. She could feel her daughter's eyes on her, watching the droplets of water run down her naked flesh before switching her gaze to the sight of Cora splayed before her. With her eyes closed she used two of her fingers to spread her lips apart, displaying her heated and moist flesh. She used her other hand to venture down and continue to tease the red, throbbing nub.

"Like this, dear . . ." Cora murmured to no one, but knowing that Regina was watching.

The younger brunette froze quickly, thinking that her mother had caught her. But when she saw that her mother couldn't have possibly seen her with her eyes closed she relaxed as much as she could with what was happening before her. She bit her bottom lip, something that would surely earn her a few light swats on her behind. At the thought of being spanked by her mother, Regina felt a tingling sensation low between her own thighs. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one side to the other, only to feel that her own undergarments were damp. She nearly panicked, thinking that she had wet herself like her mother. But all thoughts flew out of her mind when her mother moaned again. Regina could see now that her mother had slid two fingers into herself. Regina was no stranger to the knowledge of the mechanics of sex between a man and a woman; she had snuck into the more adult section of the castle library a few times and read some very interesting books, some of which had descriptive diagrams. Cora's hand was moving fast, her fingers sliding in and out at surely a less than pleasurable speed. But judging by the moans of pleasure her mother was making, she was clearly enjoying every second. If Regina listened hard enough she could make out the noises that weren't being made by her mother's mouth, but down there.

Cora smiled to herself between her moans. She felt the goosebumps rise on her flesh and the heat that rose to her chest and cheeks. Her thighs trembled as her release approached rapidly, her fingers plunging into her hot centre as far as she could and pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Regina could see the wetness that coated her mother's fingers and licked her lips. She hesitantly and quietly unbuckled her belt and popped a few buttons loose before slipping her hand inside her pants and underwear. She felt the wetness there and she realised then that she had not wet herself in that way, but another. She found a spot most pleasurable at the top of her nether lips and proceeded to stroke it in the same manner as she had seen her mother do it. Her arousal mounted quickly as she worked her inexperienced fingers along the hooded flesh. Regina continued to watch her mother pleasure herself with half open eyes.

The silence in the rooms was broken periodically as Cora thrusted particularly hard or her fingers passed over the throbbing nub. She could feel her orgasm right there. There was one thing that would push her over the edge. Cora opened her eyes and turned to look at her daughter, pleased to see that she was pleasuring herself, and locked gazes, coming hard. A high pitched, elongated squeak-turned-moan filled the silence for a moment before Cora went silent and slumped back, only just managing to catch herself with her free arm behind her. Regina's whole body froze again when their eyes met. She watched her mother's orgasm unfold and couldn't bring herself to move. When her mother had caught her breath and settled herself back in the still warm water, holding on to the edge of the tub. She turned to properly address Regina.

"Oh, darling. You make mommy so proud." She stated as she waved her hand.

Regina was now completely naked and sitting on the edge where Cora had been previously. Her legs were spread apart by Cora's gentle hands and her mother's gaze lingered hungrily on her glistening core. Regina was too stunned to move, but she had a feeling that she didn't want to. She was aching for something, anything. And if her mother was going to give it to her, then she would happily allow her to do so.

"Well, sweetie . . . Would you like mommy to help you?"

_**BQxBQxBQ**_

Fin.

We'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;)


End file.
